U.S. Pat. No. 5,932,955 has already disclosed an electric lamp which is closed on two sides and in which two cap parts have contact elements which are seated in tubular extensions at the end of pinches which are responsible for sealing. The contact elements extend transversely with respect to the lamp axis and are surrounded by the tubular extensions as sleeves. Securing is effected along the circumference of the contact elements. One drawback of this is that the contact elements can easily become tilted, and consequently they are no longer positioned exactly transversely with respect to the lamp axis and, moreover, the risk of fracturing is relatively high.
DE-A 103 25 553.2 (as yet unpublished) has disclosed a lamp of the generic type which is equipped with two radially outwardly directed centering parts in order to adjust a contact element of the cap. However, the adjustment operation is relatively complex and has to be carried out carefully, since the adjustment part does not center itself, which means that rapid automated production is not readily possible.